1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in switch cells. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements particularly suited for providing debris protection of the vehicle mirror while also displaying decorative elements such as athletic team emblems or colors on vehicle side view mirrors. In particular, the present invention relates specifically to a flexible body suitable for installation over a vehicle mirror.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, switch cells are known in various forms. Soft-switched cells are an attractive means of reducing switching loss in power converters since the energy recovery method only needs to be developed once and the cell can then be reused on many types of power topologies. Some cell topologies can even absorb energy from the power topology's circuit elements such as the winding capacitance of a power transformer. In these cases, the cell may require slight tuning for each topology to achieve optimal energy recovery. Quasi-resonant switch cells offer simple circuit topologies and control; however, they exhibit high nonlinearity, their characteristics vary widely with changing loads, and they cannot be used with pulse width modulation (PWM). Snubbers can also decrease switching loss by reducing the amount of overlap between the power switch voltage and current. Snubbers are less efficient than quasi resonant cells because they only achieve pseudo soft switching i.e., overlapping is not completely eliminated. Many cell topologies, allow inductive energy to circulate within the cell which dissipates the stored energy in the semiconductor devices over time. The topology presented herein aims to mitigate some of these issues.
Articles disclosing information relevant to switch cells include: REFERENCES:    [1] Cho, J. G.; Cho, G. H.; “Cyclic quasi-resonant converters: a new group of resonant converters suitable for high performance DC/DC and AC/AC conversion applications,” Proceedings of the IECON '90, pp. 956-963 vol. 2, 27-30 Nov. 1990.    [2] S. Ben-Yaakov and G. Ivensky, “Passive lossless snubbers for high frequency PWM converters,” IEEE Applied Power Electronics conference, APEC-99, Dallas, 1999.    [3] M. L. Martins, J. L. Russi, and H. L. Hey, “Novel synthesis methodology for resonant transition PWM converters,” 8th Brazilian Power Electronics Conference, COBEP 2005.    [4] Yu-Ming Chang; Jia-You Lee; Wen-Inne Tsai; York-Yih Sun; “An H-soft-switched cell for single-switch nonisolated DC-to-DC converters,” Proceedings of the IECON '93, pp. 1077-1082 vol. 2, 15-19 Nov. 1993.
Each of these articles is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
From these prior references it may be seen that these prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved switch cell is needed to overcome these limitations.